


He's An A.S.S. Man

by Reddish_Enemies



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddish_Enemies/pseuds/Reddish_Enemies
Summary: Nothing said, “Sorry I dumped you because I was too afraid to talk to you about my feelings” like hot wings that didn’t really have a flavor aside from hot and cheap wine.





	He's An A.S.S. Man

      

Luna didn’t like this new apartment. It was smaller than her old one—a safety precaution, according to her mother—but that wasn’t the problem. It just felt…empty. She didn’t have much outside of the necessities; just a few boxes of books and small trinkets, one of which she was wearing. She set the black velvet box it had come out of on her nightstand before spreading out on the bed.

     Oh, the irony. She’d spent years trying to prove she was capable of living on her own, that she was more than Ravus’ baby sister. Now here she was in the middle of Insomnia, a city she’d sworn not to go back to after college.

     It wasn’t that she disliked Insomnia. No, she’d enjoyed the relative anonymity she lived in while she was there. There was always the chance of running into _him,_ but he was the least of her worries now that her father had reason to believe she was some sort of target and now she had a _bodyguard_.

     She hadn’t met him yet, but it was coming later tonight. Then she could stop doing her hourly check-ins with Ravus and leave the house.

     A text came through—Ravus, _again—_ and she let out a sigh. How much more could there possibly be to go over? But it wasn’t another security checklist that she needed to follow this time. No, it was a photo.

     Luna nearly dropped the phone when it loaded on the screen.

     He’d grown out his hair and had a beard now but that was Noctis Lucis Caelum.

     Luna tried to hold her composure as she called Ravus but her shaking hands betrayed her.

     “Why?” she demanded as soon as he picked up the phone.

     _“He works for a security firm. One of their best, according to the owner_.”

     “Get someone else.”

     “ _Until dad sorts things out, he is who will protect you, Lunafreya_.” A brief pause. “ _I’m sorry_.”

     _Click_.

     Luna had always been known for having poise and grace and most importantly, being _genuine_ —a difficult trait to come by in the part of Tenebrae she was from. There was no way she could keep up that façade in front of Noctis, not after how they’d left things.

     Not after how he’d trampled all over her heart.

     But she didn’t even have time to dredge up all the memories (least of all the kiss) because there was a knock at her door and, a quick look at her to-do list told her that _today_ was the day she was to meet the bodyguard.

     Another knock and Luna knew she couldn’t stall any longer, lest he think someone was inside holding her hostage. Amicitia Security Solutions weren’t exactly known for having a gentle touch and she didn’t want her new apartment to get trashed after not even a week.

     Luna steeled herself and opened the front door.

    

 

Noctis tried to ignore his uncle when he sat at the bar. It didn’t work, doubly so once a fresh glass of whiskey—no ice—was in front of him. Like he was gonna turn down free booze after finding out he’d have to guard _Luna_ of all people.

     Ardyn at least waited for him to down half the glass before speaking.

     “How have you been, Noctis?”

     “Well, I was doing fine until this morning.”

     “Mm. I heard from Gladiolus though he didn’t go into any detail.”

     Noctis grimaced. How horrible had he looked when he came back to the office for _Gladio_ to suggest that someone talk to him? It was better to come clean now though. Ardyn wouldn’t make him talk but his uncle had a way of finding out just about anything.

     “…Luna,” he said finally. “I’m her bodyguard for the foreseeable future.”

     “Luna? As in, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret?” 

     Noctis nodded before finishing off his whiskey. He stopped Ardyn from catching the bartender’s attention.

     “Much as I’d love to get plastered on your dime, I have to work in the morning.

     “She’s here,” Noctis pointed at one of the tables in the corner and away from any immediate exits. Luna was tapping away on her laptop, the way she had been since they came to Ravatogh, a sports bar known for their “Ifrit-approved” hot sauce. Nothing said, “Sorry I dumped you because I was too afraid to talk to you about my feelings” like hot wings that didn’t really have a flavor aside from hot and cheap wine. But Luna insisted on coming here and, as her bodyguard, Noctis was obliged to accompany her.

     “It’s getting late, is it not?”

     “Yeah. I should take her home.”

     They stood and Ardyn pulled him into a firm embrace.

     “Don’t make her wait too long, dear nephew.”

     He was walking away before Noctis could ask what he meant. Noctis sighed. He loved his uncle, he really did, but the man was too damn cryptic.

     Noctis went over to Luna’s table and leaned against it. She didn’t stop typing except to take a sip of wine.

     “Are you ready to go?” he asked somewhat gruffly.

     “Not yet.” And that was all she said.

     He slid into the booth across from her and stared up at the ceiling.

     Noctis deserved this, the silence. He knew he did. Especially after he dumped her right when things were getting serious. He never explained himself either.

     And now? When Luna was fine with ignoring him when he was right across the table from her? It might not have been worth the effort to explain.

     “I’m not mad,” came Luna’s voice, so low he could hardly hear it above the noise of the bar. “At least, not anymore.”

     “Is that why you’ve been ignoring me all night?” he asked, trying not to let on that he actually was upset.

     “No.”

     “So then what?”

     She finally closed her laptop and stared at him, her gaze unwavering.

     “I want to know why.”

     “Do you.”

     She slipped her hand into the neck of her shirt and pulled out a trident shaped necklace and his throat went dry.

     He’d always assumed he dropped it on his mad dash back to his apartment after that night. Not…this. Not that she’d had it all these years.

     “Just…tell me why you were going to give me this. Then we- _I_ can move on.”

     Noctis held back a bitter smile.

     “Not tonight, Luna.”

     “Tomorrow then.”

     She wasn’t going to let this go, not that he blamed her. And maybe, just maybe, they could finally put this thing to rest.

     “Alright,” he nodded, “tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's a horrible title but I've been on a wrasslin' kick as of late and would compromise on the name of Gladio's security firm despite the terrible acronym so....that's the title. I'll probably come back to this later when life chills out.


End file.
